Tamaki Suoh Drabbles
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: A collection of Tamaki drabbles. Features OC's. Each does not link to the others and there is angst in last one. Nothing too bad though. TamakixOC
1. For You I'd Be

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR SOMEBODY TO LOVE BY JUSTIN BEIBER. I DO OWN ANNA THOUGH.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was in a slump. He had been since he heard that Anna was leaving Japan.<p>

Anna had been his best friend. She was a short girl in Tamaki's grade, with white-blonde hair and black eyes. She was the almost exact opposites: Tamaki liked attention, Anna didn't ; Tamaki didn't have a shy bone in his body, Anna would rather hide in an out-of-the-way place than socialize. But the differences are what made them good friends.

When they were little, Anna was bullied, Tamaki fixed it. If Tamaki needed advice, he would go to Anna. They had made a promise to always be there for one another, but now Anna was going to stay with her grandmother for who knows how long. Sighing loudly he shredded newspapers.

"Sempai, why don't you go after her?" Haruhi asked.

"Daughter, what an excellent idea!" On impulse he jumped up and raced towards the exit, forgetting his umbrella on the way. He dashed through the rain towards the train station. Running through the doors and onto the platform, he searched frantically. Heading towards the wall, his head whipped back and forth. Finally, he spotted her white hair. Rushing forward he embraced the small figure, crying.

"Oh! Tamaki! What are you doing here?"

"I don't want you to leave. You can come stay with me!" he wailed.

"But didn't you hear?" she said in her quiet way. "hear?" "I'm only going to visit her. I'll be back later today or early tomorrow. I told Kyoya to tell you."

He perked back up. "No, Mommy didn't tell me anything." She smiled and laughed. As her train pulled up, she hugged him and boarded the locomotive. As it pulled away, she waved. Soon the only thing in the station was a happy dripping Tamaki and the wind.

**... For you I'd be Running a thousand miles, Just to get to where you are...**


	2. Birthday

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.** sadly enough...:(_

* * *

><p>You hummed as you put the finishing touches on your surprise.<br>Entering Tamaki's room followed by the rest of the Host Club, you set the tray in front of the birthday boy.  
>With a smile, you uncovered the silver tray to present a breakfast worthy of a King: french toast and cupcakes with the words 'Happy Birthday Tama-chan!'<br>Hikaru and Kaoru threw confetti and everyone shouted their congrats.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was kind of bad. But it's still Tamaki so that's a plus. Review, even if it's bad, I welcome it. Sorry it's so short. It's like seventy words...(-_-')<strong>


	3. I Will Never

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR YOUR GAURDIAN ANGEL BY RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS. BUT I OWN MARIA.**_

* * *

><p>Maria could stumble across any flat surface, so it wasn't one of Kyoya's brightest ideas when he made her a maid.<br>But Tamaki had insisted.  
>Her job mainly consisted of carrying hot liquids, but somehow she found enough balance to walk without tripping during host club hours.<br>After hours though was a different matter. She stumbled her way across the music room, tripping on crease in the rug.  
>She shut her sea-green eyes as she fell expecting to hit the floor but a pair of arms held her up.<br>Pushing her dark hair from her eyes she saw a smiling Tamaki looking lovingly down at her.  
>"You're so clumsy, princess," he said and softly kissed her lips.<p>

**...I will never let you fall...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS SONG. PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANKS FOR READING.<em>**


	4. I Can't Love Without A Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR IM ALIVE BY BECCA.  
>ALSO I SHOULD POINT OUT THE ANGST AHEAD.<strong>

* * *

><p>As Kyoya's younger sister, I'm pressured by my father to do something productive with my life. And I will. But we each have a different definition of the word 'productive'. For me it is becoming a writer, publish books, live somewhere quiet, and be happy. For my father it is become rich, powerful and influential, live in a big house, get a good job, and most of all do not let him down. Such a difference.<p>

I help Kyoya out at the host club, that most of all gets on my fathers nerves. He doesn't like them, especially Tamaki. Too bad, though, because I have had a crush on him since I first met him. Kyoya says he likes me too, so today I'm going to tell him how I feel.

I walked into the third music room and stopped dead in my tracks. Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Haruhi Fujioka! Greeaatt! Sarcasm noted. Let me tell you I scadadled my butt out of there.

My pride would kill me for weeks if they saw my tears. Maybe I had more Ootori in me than I thought.

A few days later, I thought to my self 'I suppose if I can't have the best, there is the second best.' That would be Hikaru Hitachiin. We have been good friends for ages but lately, my thoughts about him have changed, maybe I had started to like him-like him. One way to tell. Once again entering the third music room, what did I see? But Miss Haruhi Fujioka herself, wrapped around Boyfriend Material #2.

Dang it Haruhi!

I left and sighed. Maybe I'll just grow old alone and have a lot of cats...

**...I can't love without a fight...**

* * *

><p><strong>She is definitely an Ootori. Sorry it kind of sucks. It was just a drabble I had lying around and hey, what do I have to lose by putting it up? Nothing. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
